Himawari
by lilylac92
Summary: Baekhyun menemukan anyelir merah di lokernya bersamaan dengan sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. / FF EXO/ Baekhyun/ Kyungsoo.


**Tittle : SUNFLOWER**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast :**

**Baekhyun**

**Kyungsoo**

**Rate : T**

..

..

..

..

Enjoy \(^.

..

..

..

..

..

..

Baekhyun menemukan anyelir merah di lokernya bersamaan dengan sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

.

.

_My heart aches for you - **K**__**JI**_

.

.

" Aku bukan anak perempuan, kenapa memberiku bunga?" Baekhyun menggerutu sendiri dibalik pintu lokernya namun tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum setelah membaca pesan singkat yang baru ia terima.

Kepala Kyungsoo menyembul sedikit mengintip bunga apa yang Jongin berikan pada Baekhyun kali ini.

.

.

_Anyelir merah-_

.

.

.

.

Hatinya berdebar seperti makna anyelir itu sendiri. Senyum terbentuk di sudut bibirnya, senyum yang tak mencapai mata bahkan hati sekalipun.

Sangat manis. Menggunakan makna bunga sebagai ungkapan perasaan itu sangat manis.

Kim Jongin itu sangat manis.

Hingga membuat perasaan Kyungsoo berubah tak nyaman setiap kali menyaksikan bunga-bunga di loker Baekhyun berganti makna setiap harinya.

" Tapi kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, namun senyum itu masih melekat manis pada sudut-sudut bibirnya. Kyungsoo sadar seharusnya ia tak bertanya, karena ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang memandangi bunga Anyelir yang Baekhyun dapatkan pagi ini dan bunga Krisan merah yang Baekhyun dapatkan kemarin. Bunga-bunga itu sangat cantik begitu juga maknanya.

.

.

_**Cinta**_

.

.

Kedua bunga itu melambangkan ungkapan cinta. Manis namun mampu membuat Kyungsoo merasa putus asa. Kyungsoo ingin menangis saja hanya dengan memikirkannya.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeser kursi merapat didekat Kyungsoo. Mereka sedang menjaga toko bunga milik kakak Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya hanya Kyungsoo yang ditugaskan tapi Baekhyun suka menemaninya hingga toko tutup atau setidaknya sampai Suho kembali ke toko.

" Kalau kau suka ambil saja."

Kyungsoo menengok cepat ke arah Baekhyun. Ia menyukai bunga dan bunga-bunga dari Jongin ini sangat cantik hingga Kyungsoo ingin membawanya pulang dan merawatnya tapi tidak sampai hati juga kalau ia mengambil bunga yang bukan untuknya.

" Kim Jongin selalu memberimu bunga yang cantik."

" Apa bagusnya jika terlihat menggelikan dimataku."

Baekhyun itu bodoh. Ia tidak mengerti jika bunga-bunga ini memiliki makna yang berharga setidaknya untuk Kyungsoo. Menemukan bunga tergeletak manis didalam loker setiap harinya, bukankah itu menyenangkan. Ia ingin menggantikan Baekhyun kalau bisa

"Aku bukan penggemar warna merah." Jemari Baekhyun memainkan kelopak bunga Krisan yang sedikit layu.

" Warna merah melambangkan cinta dan keberanian. Apa kau tidak pernah melihatnya di drama? Kebanyakan mereka memberikan bunga berwarna merah untuk kekasihnya."

"Sayangnya ini bukan drama…." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo malas," ….. dan aku bukan kekasih Kim Jongin."

" - atau belum." gumam Kyungsoo. Ia sendiri tak nyaman tapi kata-kata pendukung semacam itu tapi tetap saja meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan ujung alis yang bertemu." Kau suka kalau aku menjadi kekasih Kim Jongin?"

Yang benar saja.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap memasang wajah tenangnya, " Tentu saja- "

_- Tidak._

" -aku senang jika kau juga senang. Aku temanmu." Kyungsoo terlalu pandai berbohong.

Entah Kyungsoo sadar atau tidak mata Bekhyun berkilat kecewa.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sunflower"_

Bunga Matahari memang tidak secantik bunga-bunga lain yang ia terima. Baekhyun menemukan siang ini di bawah bangkunya. Setelah pagi sekali menemukan bunga _Arbutus_ di lokernya dan menerima pesan menggelikan- menurut Baekhyun- dari Jongin. Ia merasa heran menemukan bunga lain disertai dengan _note_ yang menggantung di tangkainya.

_**- Aku selalu memandangmu dimanapun kau berada.**_

Ia berjingkat. Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di belakangnya seperti hantu. " Mengagetkan saja."

" Bunga Matahari artinya aku selalu memandangmu- " ujar Kyungsoo wajahnya tenang. Tak sadar baru saja membuat Baekhyun kaget setengah mati.

" Selera yang bagus, aku bosan dengan warna merah." Kyungsoo paham betul jika Baekhyun selalu bersikap tak terlalu peduli pada makna dibalik bunga yang ia terima karena menurut Baekhyun semua bunga itu sama.

" Kau… suka?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati sekali.

" Seperti melihat pemandangan di musim semi setelah melalui musim gugur," Baekhyun memutar-mutar tangkai bunga mataharinya," Bunga ini memberi perasaan berbeda."

Kyungsoo tak bisa tidak ikut bahagia, wajahnya bersemu merah.

" Kau tahu selama ini Jongin membuatku merasa seperti anak perempuan- "

Baekhyun tersenyum. Entah matahari yang berhasil menembus atap gedung sekolahnya atau matanya yang mulai tidak normal karena senyum Baekhyun tampak bersinar.

.

.

Kyungsoo berkedip.

.

.

.

Indah sekali-

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum indah sekali-

.

.

.

Pantas saja Jongin juga menyukainya.

.

.

.

"- tapi kali ini tidak." Kyungsoo terkesiap, untung saja Baekhyun tidak sadar jika Kyungsoo memandanginya.

" Bunga ini berbeda," lanjut Baekhyun," Aku menyukainya- Ah tidak, sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta"

Baekhyun masih saja tersenyum berlawanan dengan senyum Kyungsoo yang perlahan memudar.

_- Aku selalu memandangmu dimanapun kau berada._

.

.

.

.

" _Amborsia."_

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo merangkai bunga untuk Baekhyun. Ia melakukannya puluhan kali. Sebanyak Jongin memintanya untuk merangkai bunga-bunga yang akan ia taruh di loker Baekhyun atau bahkan lebih.

Namun, kali ini berbeda bukan Jongin yang meminta ia merangkai bunga seperti biasa. Permintaan ini datang sendiri dari Baekhyun. Ia akan berkencan dengan Jongin sore ini sekaligus menjawab bunga-bunga pemberian Jongin.

_- Berkencan? _

Jika bukan atas nama persahabatan mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan menyiksa diri merangkaikan bunga ini untuk Baekhyun. Ia sadar betul tengah merangkai bunga _Amborsia_ bukan Mawar berduri tapi kenapa rasanya seperti ada duri bunga yang menusuknya.

Sakit.

" Aku tidak suka warnanya terlalu mencolok." Baekhyun protes setelah memandangi karya Kyungsoo selama lima menit.

" Kau tidak menyimpan bunga ini untuk dirimu sendiri, Baekhyun."

" Ayolah..." Baekhyun merajuk seperti gadis," Ganti dengan yang lain."

" Ini hampir jam empat sore."

" Kau mengusirku?"

" Kau ingin membuat Jongin menunggu?"

" Bisakah kau menggantinya dengan itu- " Baekhyun menunjuk kumpulan mawar kuning." Cerah dan berwarna kuning "

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Sejak tadi Baekhyun seperti mengulur waktu dan membuatnya jengkel. Ia mendorong buket bunga _Amborsia_ hingga menempel pada dada Baekhyun.

" _Amborsia _berarti cinta yang terbalas. Berhenti mengulur waktu, segera temui Jongin dan jadilah pasangan yang paling bahagia."

.

.

Baekhyun mematung membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah sendiri.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendengar suara kursi yang digeser. Memegangi buket _Amborsia_ dengan kedua tangannya, Baekhyun bergerak menuju pintu keluar tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun.

Kyungsoo hanya memandangi punggung Baekhyun ketika temannya itu tidak menjawab. Ia ingin berteriak meminta Baekhyun berbalik dan memberikan bunga itu kepadanya saja. Sebagai jawaban atas semua bunga _Matahari_ yang ia letakkan diam-diam di bawah bangku Baekhyun dua hari sekali. Tetapi, ia terlalu pengecut dan merelakan _Amborsia_ nya menjadi milik orang lain.

Bola matanya membulat ketika melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti di dekat pintu keluar.

" Mungkin, aku terlalu buta untu mengetahui arti bunga yang aku dapatkan setiap hari- " sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik membentuk senyum." - Tapi aku tidak buta untuk mengenali tulisan tangan temanku sendiri."

.

.

Kyungsoo mematung.

.

.

.

" Bodoh." Sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Kau tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan setiap kali melihatmu meletakkan bunga Matahari di bawah bangku ku- "

Darah Kyungsoo berdesir dan jantungnya berdegup. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kakinya karena tiba-tiba lututnya melemas. Baekhyun sekarang benar-benar berbalik menatapnya.

"- Aku ingin melempar _Amborsia_ ini di wajahmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BaekSoo itu manis guys ;-;

Baekhyun yang suka nggodain Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang suka greget sendiri pengen ngebales Baekhyun. Semacam "_love-hate relationship"_ artinya luarnya aja benci setengah mati tapi dalemnya cinta sampai mati /Oke ngawur/ -"

Thanks buat yang sempetin review :)


End file.
